New Burglar
by paragonluminary
Summary: Lol my first fan fic. Kili/reader Your breath escapes you as you first set eyes on these beautiful brothers. You had heard rumors about the line if Durin but you did not realize they would literally take your breath away.


Lol my first fan fic. Kili/reader

_Your breath escapes you as you first set eyes on these beautiful brothers. You had heard rumours about the line if Durin but you did not realise they would literally take your breath away. Fili, with his gingery blonde golden hair and those sparkling blue eyes and Kili, with his beautiful brown hair and the dark and mysterious brown eyes that had hidden secrets within them. From the moment you first saw them, you knew that you wanted one of them for your own._

You had agreed to join the band of dwarves with your brother Bilbo on a whim. They needed two burglars to make sure that the job would be done properly. At first you were a bit skeptical but Bilbo and the mighty Thorin persuaded you that you were needed. It was the sixteenth night that everyone was here camping in a cave, on a cliff high enough and hidden enough to be away from any mischievous orcs. Ori and Gloin had for the fire going for some deer to be cooked on. By this time everyone was starving and you would eat bugs if it would keep you alive.

You noticed that night that Kili was a bit off that night, he kept his thoughts to himself which was unusual for any dwarf as they knew they could share anything with each other. You decided that you would ask him about it later on as he and you would be doing the first watch if the perimeter that night.

'I hope it's nothing too serious,' you though to yourself, 'Kili is a brave and kindred spirit, he doesn't deserve any hardship.' Your thoughts were interrupted by an excited Bilbo, apparently Thorin was toasting to the group and everyone wanted you there.

Later that night, it was decided that everyone should get some rest as there would be more travelling tomorrow morning, so you went to go and find Kili to ask him what is wrong. You found him alone sitting on an old tree stump lost in his own thoughts.

'Kili? What's wrong?' You asked nervously

'It's something stupid, it doesn't matter' he replied

'Kili come on, you can tell me anything' you said

You went over to him and nervously sat down. You noticed his hair was unnaturally messy which wasn't like him at all, his hair was always in perfect waves.

'The thing is, ever since you joined us, I can never seem to be able to take my eyes off you, and every time you look at me, I get butterflies because you are so beautiful. I just want to be with you, you are the only person I am truly comfortable around, I can only be myself around you and I love the way you make me feel and-'

You cut him off by giving him a small kiss on his forehead. 'The truth is Kili, I always get nervous around you, whenever you walk by me I just want to talk to you and hold you and have you as my own. Is this what has been bothering you? The fact that you want me?' Kili just nodded.

He looks up and you've never seen such beautiful eyes before, a deep brown colour, but these were eyes full of secrets as well as honesty. He reaches up and kisses you softly on the lips. This is like ecstasy to you, and you kissed him back, harder this time. You could feel him grinning when he was kissing you. This felt normal and easy to you, just sitting with him, kissing him. You ran your fingers through his hair and tangled them so you had to be closer to him. He ran his expert hands up and down your back making you shiver, you needed to be closer to him but you were so close in the kiss already, that the idea was impossible.

He broke off the passionate kiss and started to take off his jacket, you got the idea and soon followed. Soon you were both naked and lying on the soft, mossy ground. He started to kiss your neck, teasing you at your sweet spot until you were moaning.

'Kili.. Please….' He just laughed. You decided that you were going to get your own back. You took his cock in your mouth and started to suck up and down taking his full length in your mouth, teasing him at the slit by running your tongue over it. He was about to blow his load when you stopped. His face darkened and he was angry and frustrated. He grabbed your wrists and pinned your onto the ground. He kissed down you body until he stopped at your navel, then he left hot, wet kisses up each of your thighs until you could take it no more 'Kili, please take me now, I'm ready.'

He giggled at your feeble pleas, 'not until I've teased you some more, I know what it does to you.' He flicked his tongue across your clit making you writhe with pleasure. He kept doing it, faster and faster, harder and harder until you were about to explode. Then he slammed his shaft into your ready body, you could feel his whole length inside of you and it was such a great feeling. You screamed 'Faster Kili, make this worthwhile!' He gladly accepted your pleas this time. He changed his rhythm to much faster but then he slowed. 'What are you doing?' You asked. 'Making this worthwhile.' He replied grinning.

He switched positions with you until you were on top of him, taking control. He thrusted his hips up and down while you were rocking from side to side, fingers running through you hair, screaming out his name in pleasure.

'Kili, I'm not going to last much longer!' 'Neither am I my love, I'm going to-' He thrust his hips up for the final time while he came inside of you and you came all over him making him sticky. You lay like that for about 5 minutes and you finally dismounted him and he took you in his arms, kissing your hair as you lay down on the moss, sweaty and out of breath.

'So was it worthwhile?' He asked  
'Most definitely.' You replied, 'what are we going to do now? Are we an item or what?'  
'Yes, I don't think I could keep my feelings for you locked inside for any longer. That was the best time of my life'  
You smiled, 'me too sweetie, me too, by the way, you can be the one to tell Thorin about us, I want to keep my head thanks.'  
He laughed 'Thorin will be fine about us because I love you'  
'I love you too Kili, more than you know.'  
You lay like that for hours, just talking, until the morning sun started to rise and it was time to head back to the cave.


End file.
